1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a box scraper assembly and more particularly to a box scraper assembly which is mounted on the forward ends of the boom arms of a skid-steer vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Box scrapers are commonly secured to the forward or rearward ends of a tractor or skid-steer vehicle to enable soil to be leveled or graded. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,348, a box scraper is mounted on the forward ends of the boom arms of a skid-steer tractor with the boom arms being raised or lowered to raise and lower the box scraper. The box scraper of U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,348 does not have the ability to tilt or pivot about a longitudinal axis with respect to the vehicle which means that the box scraper will be disposed at the same angle as the angular attitude of the vehicle. In other words, if the front wheels of the vehicle are positioned on a 15° side slope, the attitude of the box scraper will also be disposed at a 15° angle with respect to horizontal.